ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectaculars
The Spectaculars is a 2020 American 3D science fiction action adventure dramedy film directed by Tom McGrath, Rob Minkoff and Chris Miller and written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, It stars the voices of Owen Wilson, Kristen Wiig, Mae Whitman, Jason Drucker, Tara Strong, and Alan Tudyk. Produced by DreamWorks Animation SKG and Legendary Pictures, and distributed by Universal Pictures, The Spectaculars was theatrically released in the United States on July 17, 2020 with a 2D, Real-D 3D, and IMAX format. It grossed over $186 million worldwide and received positive reviews, praising the story, characters, cast (most notably Wilson, Wiig, Whitman, Drucker, Tudyk, and Coogan), Powell and Desplat's score, and humor. This is the second animated movie to be produced by Legendary Pictures after The Ant Bully in 2006. Plot In the year 2002, Superheroes are now forced to live their normal lives, all of them, that is, except for Henry Soesoe (Owen Wilson), who is now raising a family, 18 years later, after being given a mission from a mysterious man, He found Lucifiend (Alan Tudyk), who happens to be a former fan of him. Then most of the family comes to find him and they go on an adventure together to stop Lucifiend. Cast * Owen Wilson as Henry Soesoe/Mr. Spectacular, A superhero with spectacular strength. * Kristen Wiig as Alice Soesoe/Camogirl, A superhero with an ability to camouflage. * Mae Whitman as Jenny Soesoe/Flamegirl, Henry and Alice's daughter and Daniel's older sister with an ability of burning things and making fireplaces. * Jason Drucker as Daniel Soesoe/TeleportBoy, Henry and Alice's son and Jenny's young brother with an ability of teleporting anywhere. * Tara Strong as Gus Soesoe, Henry and Alice's son and Jenny and Daniel's baby brother with a secret ability of turning into anything. * Alan Tudyk as Thomas/Lucifiend, A supervillain who is once a former fan of Mr. Spectacular. * Steve Coogan as Gary Great/The Candyman, An old friend of Henry Soesoe with an ability to make anything out of candy. * Chris Miller as Ellen Styel, A supersuit designer. * Eric Idle as Mr. Peter Granderson/Bubbles, a former superhero who now works for Happywork and a friend of Henry. * Nick Kroll as Mr. Donald Meenmen, Henry Soesoe's boss. Additional Voices * Jenny Slate as Mary McSmith, Gus Soesoe's babysitter. * Zachary Gordon as Michael Rogers, Jenny Soesoe's boyriend. * Tom McGrath as Mrs. Rooney, an old woman. ** McGrath also voices some guards of Deadarea Island. * James McGrath as Mr. Lesun, Daniel Soesoe's teacher. ** McGrath also voices some guards of Deadarea Island. * Teresa Gallagher as Principal Melissa, the principal of Daniel Soesoe's school. * David Cowgill as Dr. Weinerschnitzel, A German supervillain who wants to take over the world. ** Cowgill also voices some guards of Deadarea Island. * Rob Minkoff as a drinking game guard. * Diamond White as "Hello" girl. * David Soren as a thief. * Rodger Bumpass, Jeff Bennett and Scott Menville as police cops. * Kari Wahlgren as a judge. * Miles Bakshi as Cozy Coupe boy. * Stan Lee as himself. Production TBA Reviews Anyone can review this movie, So add your review here! And what's your review on this idea? Release The Spectaculars was supposed to be released on May 15, 2020, but was changed to July 24, 2020 as the crew fear competition against Thomas and Friends: The Movie and Obi-Wan: A Star Wars Story. Marketing Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Animation SKG, and Legendary Pictures signed up for 7 partners to promote the movie including: * Subway (Fresh Fit for Kids Meal, 6 toys) * General Mills (Free family movie ticket in such cereals like Honey Nut Cheerios, Lucky Charms, Trix, Cocoa Puffs, and Cookie Crisp, also including a themed cereal with blue and green puffs and comic book-themed marshmallows) * Funko (8 Pop! dolls) * Mott's for Tots (with a comic or themed activity in the back of boxes of Mott's for Tots) * Nickelodeon * Cartoon Network * Universal Kids A teaser trailer premiered on November 25, 2019 and is shown before Frozen 2. The first theatrical trailer premiered on January 8, 2020 and is shown before Popeye the Sailor. The second theatrical trailer premiered on March 25, 2020 and is shown before Mulan. The third and final theatrical trailer premiered on May 14, 2020 and is shown before Thomas and Friends: The Movie and Obi-Wan: A Star Wars Story. TV series Few months after the movie's released, DreamWorks Animation SKG announced that they will be doing a TV series airing on Universal Kids in 2021. Penguins of Madagascar short film The short film Rich Penguins will be shown before The Spectaculars. Category:2020 films Category:PG Category:Superhero films Category:Dramedy Category:Action-Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:Film scores by Alexandre Desplat Category:Family Category:Films with cameos Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Films Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Ricky2005's ideas